


Downtime

by Lallama (HansoldMySoul)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: A Literal Mess, Enjoy anyway!, First Pentagon fic, M/M, Shindawn, So I literally made this up as I went along, That's why it may seem jumpy as parts, Yeonan, Yuseok, jinhongseok, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/Lallama
Summary: In which Hyojong is perfectly happy to flunk calculus because, as he puts it, "You don't need a calculus qualification to become a stripper," and Shinwon does nothing to discourage this notion.[Alternately, everyone gathers at Jinho's to study but not much studying actually gets done.]





	

It was tradition to gather at Jinho's apartment when finals were approaching because the tiny Hyung was the only one who could get them to even come close to studying. They'd assumed that it would stop once Jinho himself graduated, but here they were two years later and the only change they'd made was to avoid the bed as a possible seating area after Hongseok had moved in.

Despite the looming threat of exams which for some would bring about the conclusion of their schooling, the room was quiet, lacking the inset of panic that usually accompanied such situations. Hongseok sat at the head of the bed, Jinho tucked into his lap looking satisfied after having provided everyone with food and beverages. With their own schooling over, they were satisfied to watch the others struggle and enjoy both the lack of stress and the misfortune of their friends.

Hwitaek, despite having graduated, was bent over a reference text, evidently trying to find something he'd missed in the rough draft of his dissertation. Hyunggu was leaning over his shoulder and scrunching up his nose in distaste every time he encountered a word he didn't understand (which was about every ten seconds), he'd decided that his own exams weren't important within about twenty minutes of arriving and despite a stern glare from Jinho, had abandoned his books to the corner in lieu of finding something more interesting to do. 

None of them were really sure what Yuto and Wooseok were doing but they'd disappeared from the room half an hour ago and they'd all nominally decided that it wasn't any of their business (aka, they didn't want to find the two of them making out because that would be awkward.)

Hyojong and Changgu were lounging on the couch, the younger of the two holding his Psych book upside down as though it would somehow magically all make sense if the entire text was inverted but he didn't appear to be making much headway as far as that went. Hyojong, on the other hand, was resting his coffee mug on his calculus text book and scrolling through something or another on his phone. 

Yanan leaned against his hand and watched Hyojong, eyebrows raised in clear disapproval. "Isn't your Calc final like, tomorrow? Shouldn't you be studying?" 

"Shouldn't you be studying?" He heard Hyunggu imitate in a poor rendition of the stilted Chinese accent which earned him nothing but an eraser to the head and a glare for his troubles.

Hyojong looked entirely nonplussed, headphones tucked over his ears while he bobbed his head to a beat only he could hear. Upon realising he was being spoken to, he slipped the headphones around his neck and waved his hand dismissively as though the very notion were ridiculous.

"Why would I be? Last time I checked, you didn't need a calculus certificate to become a fully fledged stripper." If he noticed the way his friends mouths dropped open in disbelief, he did a good job of hiding it. 

It was Hwitaek that broached the subject. "A stripper? Somehow Hyojong, I don't think that's an optimum career choice... What would your parents think?" However, he was cut off before he could say any more by a grinning Shinwon who'd previously been periodically flicking balled up bits of paper at Jinho and Hongseok whenever they got too mushy.

"Shut your goddamn mouth for once Hui and let the man talk..." He trailed off, turning his eyes to Hyojong and raising his eyebrows in challenge. It wasn't unusual for one to egg the other whenever they had a stupid idea (which was evident in the way Shinwon had almost been expelled last year when Hyojong fully supported his idiotic idea of coming to school dressed as a power ranger.) The others mentally groaned when they realised exactly what was likely about to happen.

"So, you were saying?"

Hyojong, of course, took the bait with little to no resignation and lounged back on the bed in a way that was probably supposed to look sexy but instead forced a startled laugh out of Hongseok and caused Hwitaek to look in the other direction, diligently pretending he's seen nothing. Shinwon watched intently, standing and observing Hyojong from different angles before offering his detailed analysis of the situation.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this Hyojong, but the prognosis is quite severe. I'm afraid it's categorically impossible for you to pursue life as a stripper due to your inferior height." His straight face and pity filled expression momentarily reminded the others why he was a performing arts major with a focus on drama and acting before Yuto and Wooseok tumbled back through the door, not looking at all sheepish despite being missing for the better part of an hour.

"We heard the word stripper and decided that we needed to be a part of this conversation. Who's gonna be a stripper?" Wooseok asked conversationally, as though he wasn't the youngest person in the room and should have at least acting as though he still retained at least an ounce of innocence. Behind him, Yuto nodded his head in agreement and directed his gaze towards Jinho, who was pretending they didn't exist in favour of whispering something to Hongseok. If the conversation hadn't been elsewhere, he probably would have told the two to get a room because their position was bordering on inappropriate.

"We were discussing Hyojong's career prospects after college and the probability of him making it as a stripper. The prognosis is looking negative right now unless you have something to add." Changgu informed the new additions, finally giving up on passing Psych II in favour of joining the much more interesting conversation. Yanan had moved from his spot on the floor and was now laying on his lap, looking decidedly like he'd rather take a nap than be a part of the discussion.

"That's not a half bad idea, what do you say Yuto? If you're not up for it I bet Hyunggu is." Wooseok mused, making to turn tail and run when both Hwitaek and Jinho moved to approach (and possibly strangle) him. Yuto stayed quiet, being of the thought that it was better to stay out of it. 

While the others joked, Shinwon had pulled a sulky Hyojong to his feet and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Bending and pressing his lips the smaller boy's ear, Shinwon whispered something for only his ears. "Don't be upset, you know you're welcome to be my personal stripper whenever you so decide and you're small height is perfect for me to do this." 

He pulled Hyojong in tighter, laying his chin atop the younger boys head. Although he wouldn't admit it, he rather liked the position.

"Get a room!" Yanan groaned, not moving from Changgu's lap and it was unclear whether he was talking to them or Jinho and Hongseok who were making out as though there was no-one else there in the corner. 

So much for studying. Everyone knew Hyojong would get a scholarship to some fancy music college anyway but a little bit on good-hearted ribbing had never hurt anyone.

On the other hand, they'd have to make sure Wooseok didn't think being a stripper was a viable career choice by the time he came to graduate but that was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> First Pentagon fic but hopefully not my last because I really enjoyed writing them! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! Let me know what you thought about the fic!~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
